


Careful, bad alpha.

by SadHuman



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve McGarrett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Danny "Danno" Williams, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadHuman/pseuds/SadHuman
Summary: Steve, siendo el animal violento que siempre ha sido, se dará cuenta, que de no cambiar, un alfa con modales y de acento inglés, podría quitarle lo que él reclamó primero.





	1. Chapter 1

Careful, bad alpha.  
Capítulo 1: Isnt so bad, right?  
Steve reconocía que tenía dos prioridades en su vida, dos y sólo dos: Sexo y peligro, o peligro y sexo, era difícil de poner un orden a ambas actividades, las disfrutaba en igualdad y con frecuencia, era más de betas porque detestaba a los omegas, pues, era de ley que cuando un alfa y un omega se enredaban en las sábanas, quedaban atados, y lo último que quería el comandante Mcgarret era tener cualquier parecido a una cadena, así sucedía en Hawaii y en el resto del mundo.  
Tenía la firme creencia de que los omegas sólo existían para que los alfas revoltosos y problemáticos sentaran cabeza, de esa manera los padres se encontraban más tranquilos, sabiendo que estarían cuidando de una rosa con pétalos frágiles. Eran un ancla, y Steve un barco sin rumbo, que cambiaba constantemente su tripulación.  
La llegada de Danny no había cambiado la lista de sus preferencias, pero debía admitir que ahora el sexo era mejor, jodidamente mejor, la carne que lo rodeaba era suave, húmeda, aromática, hecha exclusivamente para él, todo lo que se decía acerca de las mieles de los omegas quedaba corto en comparación a lo que saboreaban sus labios.  
-Hazlo más despacio, duele un poco. –Se esforzó para que su voz se mostrara todavía dueño de sí mismo, no estaba sintiendo placer en ese instante, sólo un ardor en la parte baja de su anatomía, como si le estuvieran taladrando, las piernas le temblaban y el cuello también comenzaba a dolerle, Steve le mantenía sujeto contra la suavidad de la cama a la cual todavía no se acostumbraba Si alguien estuviera presente, podría juzgar esa sesión de sexo cotidiano, como una escena de violación. –Baja un poco la velocidad, mi trasero no va a irse a ningún lado.  


Steve estaba haciendo lo que cualquier alfa respetable haría, usar a su omega, marcarlo con su olor y simiente, recordarle su lugar inferior ante su presencia imponente. Serían alrededor de las doce y media de la noche, por lo general, cuando el trabajo les permitía dormir una noche entera, a las diez ya estaban en cama, en medio de una situación igual o con variantes, Danny nunca se escapaba, ni aunque estuviese cansado, con un dolor de cabeza, falta de ánimos o se negase directamente, Steve simplemente tenía que acercarse con ese paso depredador tan suyo, empujarle al sitio más cercano que le permitiese acomodarse, separarle las piernas y abrirse la bragueta, lo demás sucedía sin que Danny pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Las cosas no hubiesen sucedido de esa manera, no si Steve hubiese controlado sus instintos y abstenido de morderle en la primera oportunidad, recordaba tener exactamente un mes en Hawaii, era su día de descanso, un domingo malditamente tranquilo, en el que podía quedarse en esa destartalada habitación de motel barato hasta tarde, viendo una mala programación en el televisor. Por fortuna, no tenía muchos recuerdos acerca de ese suceso, sólo escuchar su puerta siendo forzada, tan rápido que ni tiempo le dio de empuñar el arma, a los diez segundos ya estaba contra el suelo, teniendo la boca de Steve casi arrancándole la carne del cuello.  


 

Tal vez debió informarse un poco más antes de llegar a la isla, pero cuando el vínculo fue completamente formal y estable esa noche, el saber que los alfas en Hawaii, podían tomar omegas contra su voluntad, y aquello era totalmente legal, a diferencia de otros estados.  
Intentó moverse, con ligereza, ni siquiera se encontraba excitado, su celo estaba estúpidamente lejos, y esa rudeza animal sólo terminaba por apagarle cualquier llama pasional, muchísimo antes de que las chispas terminaran por hacer una pequeña fogata en su pecho. Steve soltó un rugido y dio una embestida especialmente dolorosa y cruel, al punto de hacerle tragarse un sollozo, pero permanecer quieto. Lo bueno de aquella relación, era que ese alfa representaba un sinfín de privilegios, su estatus tanto económico como social, se elevaba a un nivel que supo, nunca llegaría, no cuando había salido de una relación con una beta y ya con una cría.  
¡Oh! Su preciosa Grace, era tan feliz de saberla una beta, y de esa manera libre del miserable destino que los omegas tenían escrito. Cerró los ojos, con fuerzo, pero convenciendo de relajarse para recibir el nudo. Aunque sólo tenía dos celos fértiles al año, temía quedar en estado, todavía no era el momento, se decía, todavía no podía, necesitaba arreglar tantas cosas aún, ni siquiera estaba seguro de volver a traer otra vida al mundo, tenía tanto miedo de que se la volvieran a quitar, de ilusionarse y amarla con toda su alma a otro hijo, para que lo terminara perdiendo por su misma condición.  
-Buen omega. –Sintió a Steve murmurarle cerca del oído, para después dejarse caer sobre él. Danny no dijo nada más, tenía el nudo inflado y asegurándolo en ese momento, cualquier afrenta sería contraproducente para su persona, realmente había sido un día cansado, hacer enojar a su alfa lo haría todavía peor. Por lo que sólo se limitó a disfrutar de la tranquilidad de su esencia y su respiración hacerse cada vez más lenta. Esos serían los únicos momentos en los que Steve gastaba el tiempo para alimentar el vínculo, fuera de eso, no había ni besos, palabras dulces, abrazos o detalles por demás románticos y rosas, eso era todo y Danny debía conformarse.  
A veces se preguntaba si las cosas, de haberle puesto todavía más dedicación y empeño con Rachel, hubiesen resultado diferentes, tenía que admitirlo, había ocasiones en las que se hallaba pensando en ella después del sexo violento con Steve, como en ese instante, dado a que ella nunca le trató de semejante manera, pero bueno, no sabemos si hubiese puesto el mismo amor y delicadeza si su raza hubiese sido alfa. A veces sentía que la escuchaba.  
-Esto no está funcionando. –Fue sido la sentencia que salió de los labios perfectamente humectados y maquillados de su en ese entonces, esposa. Justo en ese momento Grace se había retirado para ir al sanitario, argumentando que no era una niña, que tenía cinco años y era totalmente capaz de hacer sus necesidades sin ayuda de nadie. Bien, le gustaba que tuviese esa percepción de la vida a temprana edad.  
-¿Qué? ¿Le faltó cocerse a la carne? -Explicó jovial, partiendo el sobrante de su bistec y fingiendo que la revisaba. No era estúpido, bueno, lo fue en un inicio, cuando creyó en Rachel, que ella podría llegar a controlarse, no dejarse llevar por cómo la gente les mirase en la calle al desafiar todas las reglas y estereotipos que la sociedad había impuesto para sus respectivos roles biológicos, en ignorarlos y concentrarse más en su matrimonio, por él, porque se amaban, se supone que entendía que a Danny no le gustaba estar atado en cada una de sus extremidades a otra persona, sólo porque su cuerpo fuese y respondiese distinto al contrario.  
-No es momento de juegos. Daniel. -¡Oh no! Que hasta Dios mismo se cuidase, estaba usando ese tono de enfado claro. Rachel apartó su plato e irguió su postura, dejando per su porte más autoritario que nunca, era beta, pero de las de rango algo, incluso podía rozar con la imponencia de los alfas en algunas ocasiones. Danny pegó la espalda a la silla. 

-Quiero que termines tu ridículo papel de policía. -Justo como en los negocios, esa mujer nunca se andaba con rodeos y atacaba de manera directa.  
-¿Disculpa? -Alzó una ceja, imitando sus acciones. -Creí que esto estaba claro. No aceptaré ningún cargo que no me haya ganado. -Era algo sencillo de comprender, por lo que encontraba extraño que Rachel no lo entendiera. Formar parte de sus filas laborales, por mero capricho de su esposa para tenerlo cerca y asegurarse de su seguridad, no estaba siendo parte de sus planes, ni en ese instante, tampoco con anterioridad. Su autonomía era algo invaluable, perderla sería dejar ir una parte de su propia persona. -Mi trabajo está bien. Es una ciudad tranquila, no hay mucho de qué preocuparse, detener a conductores ebrios, algunos robos... Nada del otro mundo. -Finalizó con una sonrisa, envolvió su mano, apretándola con seguridad, intentando así acariciarle el alma y hacerla olvidar sus preocupaciones. Estuvo a pasos de devolverle el gesto, pero sus temores no cedieron.  
-Un robo puede salir mal, Danny, toda situación en esta vida, por más absurda que creas que sea, puede llegar a salir mal, ¿Qué sucederá si el celo llegase a adelantarse y te encontrases en medio de un operativo? No sé de quién tendrías que defenderte, de criminales o tus compañeros de trabajo. Esto es más grande que lo que crees que tú. Grace te necesita, yo te necesito. No puedo siquiera concentrarme en el trabajo sabiéndote buscando peligro en las calles.  
-Grace está bien, también lo estarás, entiendo a lo que te refieres, entiendo que esperabas otra cosa de mí, pero tú me conociste, sabías lo que no soy, a lo que me rehúso ser. -La mirada de su mujer se endureció cuando abandonó la calidez de su mano. -No voy a abandonar mi trabajo, esto es lo que hago, ¡Lo que hago bien! Soy muy bueno en esto. Confía en mí, sé mantenerme vivo.  
Claro que no pensó que al día siguiente recibiría tres impactos de bala por la espalda, justo después de asegurarse que su hija estaba lo suficientemente asegurada en el asiento para niños en la parte trasera del auto. La menor de los Edwards tuvo que pasar un largo camino de recuperación terapéutica para poder enterrar la imagen de su padre desangrándose encima de ella.  
Rachel no supo si había sido el intento de asesinato de Danny, en un ajuste de cuentas, o el hecho de que no podía seguir con ese ritmo de vida tan acelerado para un alfa de su categoría, que le hizo empujar por una separación total de su esposo. No iba a mentir, claro que lo amaba, lo amaba y mucho, pero amaba más a Grace, amaba más sentirse segura, y si él no quería entrar en ese esquema, rindiéndose ante sus reglas, a su poderío dominante, entonces su amor, el vínculo, no era tan fuerte como parecía.  
La visita de un alfa desconocido y bien vestido a su habitación de hospital le robó el aire, tenía un mal presentimiento, deseó equivocarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero no fue así, Rachel siempre cumplía con lo que decía, le había dado a Danny más de una oportunidad de enderezarse, él había decidido por su mismo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, Grace había salido de la edad dependiente de su padre omega, por lo que podía vivir perfectamente alejado de él, incluso en la otra punta del país. El detective no podía siquiera salir de su asombro, una demanda de divorcio y custodia compartida, de manera estúpidamente injusto, yacía entre sus manos temblorosas y pálidas. Aquello le había dolido más que los tres balazos juntos, era imposible, no podía estar desechándolo, no podía, y sin embargo, lo había hecho, le había empacado sus cosas en una maleta pequeña y sacado de casa, Rachel pensaba, que si Danny quería ser un omega rebelde e independiente, pues que lo hiciera, pero fuera de su casa, Grace no tenía por qué ver ese mal ejemplo en un familiar tan cercano.  
Afortunadamente, su hermano le había pasado dinero a escondidas, a espaldas de sus padres, logró comprar su boleto e ir hasta donde se encontrara su hija, así fuera esa isla infernal, o la mismísima China, no le importaba, era su razón de ser, y si no la tenía, esos meses tan pesados que le costó para traerla al mundo y escuchar su primer llanto, no valían.  
-¿Me quieres? -¡Oh, vamos! Necesitaba algo de cariño en esos momentos, cariño no físico que le impidiera caminar al día siguiente con un poco de decencia y dignidad. Sintió el apuro desesperado por verse amado, ese soporte emocional que no había sentido desde un tiempo peligrosamente considerable. -¿Steve?  
El maldito se había quedado dormido encima de él, usándolo como una almohada de carne, no sabía si quería protegerlo con los brazos a su alrededor, o si sólo estaba buscando una posición cómoda. –Mmmh…-Soltó un quejido de advertencia, el nudo no tardó en tomar su forma natural, Danny seguía de fastidioso a esas horas, usando su boca para hablar, lo que lo obligó a darle la espalda en cuanto pudo y continuar con su sueño interrumpido.  
Se preguntó cómo había terminado de esa manera, siendo lo que más odiaba en el mundo, un mero instrumento, no obstante, su relación con Steve era lo más beneficioso que pudo haber tenido con otro pretendiente. Ningún alfa hubiera dejado conservar su trabajo como policía, y enviado a misiones donde sólo se admitían betas u otros alfas, lo hubiesen encerrado en una casa bonita y obligado a parir una camada cada año. Al parecer, a Steve no le interesaba la descendencia, por el momento, así que las crías no vendrían hasta que viera el momento oportuno, y eso había sido una decisión tomada enteramente por sí mismo.  
Fingió dormirse, con el recuerdo de una Rachel sonriente, sin esa indiferencia en el rostro que tanto le lastimaba, cargando a Grace, quien extendía los brazos en su dirección, ambas llamándole, visualizándolas en su departamento de New Jersey otra vez, sin haberlas perdido.  
Sabía que se hacía daño al poner ese bello recuerdo en su mente antes de dormir, porque era claro que al despertar vería una realidad totalmente distinta, a su lado no estaba ni una de esas mujeres que protagonizaban sus anhelos, sino Steve, bueno, no era taaan malo. Sí, lo jodía como un completo neandertal, pero el resto del día se comportaba de manera más o menos civilizada, ni lo escuchaba o hacía caso a sus peticiones, pero tampoco lo maltrataba, eso era algo exclusivo del sexo, el resto del tiempo eran sólo el agente Mcgarett y el detective Williams.  
-Dejé el desayuno listo. –Avisó para que no se molestara en bajar a la cocina y quemar otro sartén, Danny observó que el otro ya se encontraba terminándose de vestir y listo para el trabajo, tenía que darse prisa para seguirle el paso, pero al mover ambas piernas, decidió quedarse un poco más de tiempo en la cama, deseando el dolor enterrado se fuera lo más rápido posible. Steve debió notarlo. –Puedes llegar tarde, pero te vas en autobús. –No dijo nada más, tan sólo giró hacia la puerta, le escuchó bajar las escaleras, tomar las llaves, cerrar la puerta y finalmente el motor del auto abandonar la cochera. Danny dio inicio a los suspiros de su día.  
…  
-¿Qué tenemos hoy? –Tanto el equipo que se encontraba investigando la escena del crimen en ese momento, como el resto de los compañeros de Steve, enderezaron la postura e realizaron una ligera inclinación de respeto, hasta los alfas presentes.  
-Alfa masculino, presunta causa de muerte impacto con objeto contundente, por los tatuajes que porta, presumimos que perteneció a una pandilla. –Chin evaluó con simpleza el cadáver que adornaba la tierra húmeda de la selva. –Kono está buscando cuál de todas.  
-Bien, ¿Identificación del cadáver? –No olía como un caso difícil, tedioso sería una palabra más adecuada, porque el asesino se escondía a plena vista, y no había intentado ocultar el cuerpo, sino todo lo contrario, exponerlo a la entrada, probablemente para dejar un mensaje, una advertencia, o similar.  
-Mike Gallagher. –Kono llegó en el momento exacto, con escaneos de licencias de conducir e identificaciones oficiales. -32 años, local. –Meh, un día cualquiera, con suerte habría algo de acción, una persecución de dos o tres minutos…Una buena empotrada en los baños de la oficina, tal vez. Inmediatamente un buen humor le azotó, estuvo a punto de sonreír dos veces.  
…  
Aunque era más agente de campo, rotaba turnos con Kono y Chin a la hora de hacer indagaciones fuera del departamento policial, cosa que no pudo más que agradecer, no se imaginaba ir tras de un tipo sin detenerse por el dolor que le atravesaba la mitad del cuerpo. El seal no era tan bruto después de todo, pensó, porque lo sabía y prefirió dejarlo en un ambiente más tranquilo.  
Demasiado tranquilo, porque alrededor de las dos horas, Steve ya se encontraba llevando al culpable a la sala de interrogatorios, no obstante, juzgando por ese labio roto, nariz hundida y ojo sellado, era claro que su alfa ya se las había arreglado para hacerle escupir la verdad, junto a un par de dientes, porque, ¿Qué era del día sin un poco de violencia? Pues un día aburrido. Todo el piso tenía aspecto de que aplaudiría en cualquier momento, era como ver a su héroe favorito llegar de manera espectacular después de una batalla épica con el villano más vil y cruel del mundo.  
Mientras que los alfas alzaban el pecho, orgullosos de tener un líder de tal nivel y estar sujetados a sus órdenes, los betas dejaban salir aire enamorado y bobo, estaba seguro de que habría uno o dos omegas del área administrativa a punto de soltar su aroma, aunque Steve los encontrase por demás insípidos y débiles, al igual que esa demostración de admiración que sucedía siempre que entraba con una persona esposada al edificio. No, él único premio que significaba algo para él, era el ver a su omega en una posición impúdica, sepultado su carne entre la suya.  
Danny, quien no era capaz de leer los pensamientos de la gente, pero que le era más que obvio descifrar la mirada hambrienta de su compañero, pasó saliva, rompió el contacto visual y buscó un pretexto para no salir de su zona segura antes de tiempo. Buscó a Chin, este leyó su auxilio en los ojos, pero no podía hacer nada, Steve era quien tenía la corona en la cadena de poder, intentó con Kono, tampoco resultó, la resignación en su rostro fue clara. Por último, no hubo otra opción que buscar ropa limpia y un par de analgésicos para el dolor.


	2. Capítulo 2: New garden, old flowers.

Capítulo 2: New garden, old flowers.  
-¿Cuándo iremos al cine? Quiero ir al cine. –Pidió Grace, Rachel le había puesto un vestido precioso, blanco y con flores rosas, lucía exactamente como una princesa de esos cuentos que le encantaba leer junto a Danny. –Steve podría ir si quieres, Danno. –El segundo mencionado embozó una sonrisa triste que la beta no alcanzó a distinguir de sus sonrisas normales.

-Mmmm…Tal vez el siguiente sábado, ¿Qué te parece? –Cuidó que el dobladillo de su falda no se ensuciara, demasiado, de la arena húmeda, admitía que tenía sus lados malos y buenos de estar en una relación con Steve, por ejemplo, aunque no había dicho nada en cuanto la aceptación de Grace como cría propia, sí se encargaba, disimuladamente, de dejar un poco de su esencia en ella, un toque simple en el hombro, una caricia en los cabellos, y la niña podía pasar una o dos semanas con un aura peligrosa rodeándole, dejando en claro que tenía cercanía a un alfa de alto rango, aquella era una manera de protegerla sin estar presente. A Rachel no le gustaba, su pareja, también beta, llegaba a la ofensa, pero a Steve parecía no importarle. –Seremos tú y yo, Monkey.

En tanto, el alfa les observaba desde el interior de la casa, sólo había bajado por otra cerveza, era día de descanso, regularmente en esos días era cuando sacaba a Danny a incursionar en la selva, a correr por las calles empedradas, y últimamente tenía la idea de llevarlo de pescar a mar abierto.  
Su omega era un ejemplar perfecto, resistente, masculino, sabía cuándo callar, se mantenía quieto gran parte del tiempo y aguantaba varias rondas al día, pero tenía ese miedo estúpido e injustificado al agua, vivían en una maldita isla, no podía dejarlo seguir de esa manera, en algún momento terminarían llevando un caso en las playas, quizá no habría otra opción más que adentrarse al agua, Danny no podía quedarse atrás, hacerle nadar unos cincuenta metros por semana estaría bien para empezar. Grace le sonrió y Steve le regresó el saludo a través del vidrio para después regresar a su taller personal.

Por otro lado, a Grace parecía agradarle la nueva pareja de su padre, claro, ella preferiría que regresaran a casa con su madre, Rachel, aunque lo ocultara muy bien, extrañaba al omega, pero ella sabía cuándo un reto era demasiado, no estaba en sus recursos hacerse cargo de un ejemplar que no quería ser cuidado, que se movía con independencia, ¿Cómo cuidar de una persona que se encuentra armada y se enfrenta a personas armadas? Era imposible, Rachel simplemente llegó a su límite, y pese que hasta la fecha todavía sintiese una pequeña llamarada en el pecho, que hacía pasar por cenizas, entendió que nada bueno saldría de su relación, además, su hija estaba por encima de ambos.  


Claro, admitía que al inicio, Steve, le había provocado escalofríos, y se había escondido tras su padre, quien no se miraba muy diferente a él ante la presencia imponente del SEAL; Grace tenía muchos amigos en clase, procuraba juntarse con betas, los alfas siempre estaban en la cúspide de la arrogancia y fanfarronería, lo cual lo molestaba, pero los omegas…¡Ah! Los omegas le provocaban una sensación de compasión permanente, no sólo eran el blanco de las fechorías de los alfas, también de maestros, e incluso, de sus propios padres, ella, en una ocasión, recordaba haber escuchado como una de sus primeras amigas, se había ganado varios golpes por parte de su padre, un alfa, no entendía mucho, más allá de llegar a la puerta del colegio con el olor mezclado. Grace no tenía olor, su madre tampoco tenía olor, y por supuesto, su padrastro menos, sin embargo, ese día, Grace se preguntó si su padre había sufrido abusos como ese, también interrogó a su consciencia, preguntándose si era malo mezclar el olor.  


No entendía una razón, su padre tenía un aroma fascinante, como a panadería, lo abrazaba e inmediatamente visualizaba una vitrina que daba a la vista a diferentes tipos de bollos, donas, panqués, y un sinfín de postres cuidadosamente rellenos. Era cautivador, así que, carecía de compresión para entender la razón que había obligado al padre de su amiga, a golpearla. También, aquello se le había quedado muy grabado en la mente, le dijo puta.  


Entonces, ¿Una puta era una persona que mezclaba su aroma? No lo creía ni por un instante, porque su adorado padre olía delicioso, pero muy en el fondo, cuando el aire terminaba de entrar en los pulmones, se degustaba un olor arenoso; la fragancia de Steve, comenzó a complicarse mucho, pero llegó a la conclusión de que su padre no podía ser…Esas cuatro letras, porque Steve lo había mordido, bueno, entonces sí era complicado, porque su madre, ni estaba mordida, ni había mordido a nadie, pero Steve había marcado el cuello de Danny con el bonito, pero nada discreto circunferencia que formaba su dentadura, según entendía, sólo los alfas podían marcar a los omegas, pero Grace tenía pocos familiares que fuesen omegas, de igual manera, estos vivían a kilómetros de distancia, rara vez los visitaba, lo que sí había eran muchos alfas, razón probable para que su madre hallara inadecuado una interacción entre ellos y su única hija.  


No pudo seguir pensando mucho en eso, como estaba de visita en casa de su padre, o bien, del alfa de su padre, el ambiente podía llegar a ponerse realmente tenso, Steve a veces parecía una estatua de movimientos rígidos, a ella se le ponían los nervios de punta cuando miraba directamente en su dirección. Era ridículamente espeluznante sus ojos fijos y fríos, la escudriñaba, como a un perro en una exposición canina.  


No era que a Steve le desagradase esa cría, sólo que era curioso, como era sabido, el hombre no tenía planeado descendencia, sin embargo, justo en ese momento, había una niña pequeña sentada al otro lado de su mesa, de bonitos zapatos y vestidos, Steve llegó a cuestionarse si la querría más teniendo el cabello rubio o los ojos azules, bueno, no estaba tan mal, podía fingir, al menos por los días en que los visitaba, que el tono de su cabello era por su causa y no por la de esa insípida mujer llamada Rachel.  


Danny no era un cocinero excepcional, no salía más allá de lo básico, pero estaba en fase de aprendizaje, era muy difícil ser el omega de un alfa como Steve, la exigencia que se le pedía a veces era muy alta. Ejercicio pesado en las mañanas, largas jornadas de trabajo, llegar a casa y hacerse cargo de una cena que sabía era terrible, y las noches, oh, las noches, no dormía lo suficiente y su ánimo estaban más abajo que las mismísimas suelas de sus zapatos; debía de verse 0 atractivo, con su sonrisas pequeñas y forzadas, la palidez de su rostro, la irritación de los ojos y esa manera tristísima de suspirar como si todos los días fuese un funeral. De verdad que no hallaba un motivo por el cual Steve quisiese tener sexo con él todos los días, incluso más de una vez en un período de 24 horas, si él mismo no soportaba verse en un espejo por mucho tiempo. Era una vergüenza, vivir atado a una persona que no quería, sólo por un descuido, con todos sus años de autosuficiencia tirados a la basura.  


-¿Puedo dormir con mi hija? No la veo muy seguido, me gustaría pasar un poco más de tiempo. Por favor. –Justo después de arroparla, se había dirigido a Steve en su propia habitación, cabía la posibilidad que lo acorralara contra el primer humillante sitio primero, y entonces no tendría cara para acercarse a su hija. –Por favor.  


-Mmm…-Qué patético, pedir permiso a alguien para dormir al lado de su propia niña, se las arregló para no mirar el suelo, sino a los ojos calculadores de Steve. –Puedes hacerlo. –Sintió una pulsada de alivio cuando las palabras del hombre salieron a luz. –Pero empínate primero sobre la cama. –Lo miró como si hablase en otro idioma.  


-¿Qué? No, Steve, hoy no, podemos hacerlo en la mañana, lo que quieras, pero hoy no puedo, no quiero que me huela así, Steve, por favor, por favor. –Se aseguraba de usar un tono bastante bajo para que su voz no saliera más allá de dos metros a la redonda, finalmente, decidió guardar silencio cuando Steve, amablemente, lo empujó hasta la cama, Danny se negó a doblar las rodillas, por lo que Steve se vio obligado a golpear la parte trasera de sus rodillas para crear una flaqueza que le permitiera acomodarse en una mejor postura. La parte superior de su cuerpo quedó sobre la cama y la otra fuera de ella, en el piso para ser exactos.  


Steve se encargó de no romper la ropa que llevaba, tan sólo tomándose el tiempo de bajar el elástico del pantalón para dormir lo suficiente para poder hacer su magia, Danny no dijo ni una palabra más, recargó la mejilla sobre el colchón y guardó silencio hasta que terminó; cuarenta minutos después, Danny se encontraba duchado, oliendo a su champú favorito y abrazando a Grace bajo las sábanas, ella era lo único que tenía ahora, y por ella sería capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible.  


…  


Afortunadamente, Grace no había notado diferencia alguna, ella no estaba dotada con el olfato prodigioso de los alfas y omegas, así que no tenía idea alguna de la situación en la noche anterior, y Grace regresó a casa sin ninguna anécdota que valiera la pena para contar.  


-¿Qué sucede? Estás más inquieto de lo normal. –Parecía que Steve dejaba pasar esos pequeños detalles, pero era perfectamente capaz de saber cuándo su omega se encontraba de diferente humor. Percibía una acidez clara y agria, tan distinta al café, galletas y pan recién horneado que le embriagaba al despertar y al ir a acostarse. Danny pareció pensarlo, tardó demasiado. –Dime qué pasa. –No había usado un tono comprensivo ni mucho menos, evitó saltar de su asiento y asentir con sumisión. Estaban por abandonar la oficina, y Steve estaba impaciente por llegar a casa.  


-Mi hermano me llamó en la mañana. –No sabía mucho de la familia del omega, más allá de Grace y su ex esposa, algunos miembros flotantes que conformaban sus lazos iniciales, tampoco le importaba demasiado, le interesaba Danny, no de dónde venía o similar. –Quiere visitarme a Grace y a mí. –Dijo con suavidad, subiendo a la camioneta, fallando en dos intentos de ponerse el cinturón.  


-¿Y qué tiene? –Por lo que tenía entendido, eran dos hermanas, ¿O eran tres? No estaba seguro, y aparte Brad, Patt, o Matt, estaba seguro de que era uno de esos nombres. –Se quedaré en la habitación de huéspedes, hay espacio en la casa. –Siempre y cuando no quisiera quedarse más de una semana, a Steve no le molestaba la idea, tampoco le agradaba, le daba malditamente igual, pero no iba a guardar pudor en sus placeres nocturnos, hubiera gente o no.  


-Pues…-Gesticuló con sus manos al no encontrar palabras que pudieran describir la situación peligrosa en la que se estaba metiendo. –Hay unas cosas que él ignora.  
-¿Cómo qué? –Su miraba estaba centrada en la carretera, pero su atención le pertenecía a Danny, necesitaba que su aroma dejara de estar teñido con esa terrible estela de incertidumbre que le hacía sentir cómo un pésimo proveedor.  


-Como que me enlacé, sin casarme, y que ahora estoy viviendo con un alfa. –Pisó el frenó de manera súbita y con brusquedad, Danny tosió un par de ocasiones dado al latigazo que le había dejado el cinturón de seguridad encajándose en su cuello. Sintió miedo, y sería estúpido no estar asustado. –Iba a decirles, a mis padres y mis hermanas también, sólo que no hallé una ocasión.  


-¿Y cuándo eso iba a suceder? ¿En cinco años, una década? ¡Llevas cuatro años como mi omega! –Alzó la voz y retumbó en todo el auto, se hizo más pequeño en el asiento y bajó la cabeza inmediatamente. -¿Qué más no les has dicho? ¡Qué más no me has dicho! –Pues no sabría por dónde empezar, lo desdichado que se sentía, el vacío que Rachel y Grace habían dejado en su vida, que extrañaba a su ex, soñaba con escapar de esa vida, regresar a New Jersey, comenzar de nuevo, pero sin su hija no se iría a ningún lado. Odiaba el sol. La playa. Hawaii. La manera hueca en cómo lo trataba. Su relación. A él. A veces.  


-Sólo eso. Mi familia es exclusivamente de betas, no hay alfas en la familia, tampoco omegas, fui el primero después de casi diez generaciones. –Apretó los labios con tan sólo imaginarse el rostro compungido de su madre imaginándolo atado a un alfa violento. –No sabía cómo reaccionarían si les decía la verdad.  
-Y Preferiste engañarlos. Engañarme, ¿No pensaste que, no sé, tal vez a tu alfa le interesaría saber y decidir al respecto? –Nada en el mundo podía hacerlo enojar tanto, como la omisión de su opinión en asuntos exclusivos de su omega. –No mires el piso, mírame a mí y dímelo.  


-. Tenía miedo –Su corazón era duro y no cedía en blandura ante la situación más trágica o sensible, sin embargo, sintió un ligero remordimiento al verle la esquina de ambos ojos húmedos. Debió de contagiar la decepción y enojo que sentía golpeándole como una ventisca polizonte durante una velada silenciosa. –. No…No lo pensé. Lo lamento.  
-Que sea la última vez. –Rugió, con más calma que las ocasiones anteriores, pero conservando su postura molesta. - ¿Cuándo llega?  


-El mes siguiente. –Si le decía, ‘’mañana mismo’’, quién sabe qué no hubiera hecho, sería el colmo y un insulto a su autoridad. Tardó varios minutos en el que el enojo bajara de su cuerpo, incluso cuando llegaron a la cama, poniendo más rudeza de la necesaria en las estocadas, aun después de correrse, dejando su nudo dentro, todavía después de eso, sentía molestia.  


Estaba seguro de que el hecho de Danny escondiéndole verdades no era sólo lo que le encrespaba su frágil temperamento, era que tal vez no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con su omega, no estaba siendo un alfa adecuado; y no entendía por qué, daba techo, comida, calzado, protección, todo lo necesario para que Danny fuese feliz, sin embargo, sus sonrisas eran escasas y no entendía el por qué.  


Algunos alfas decidían tener más de un omega, comprendía el enojo de los omegas, sobretodo del principal, porque ellos también eran territoriales; Steve no tenía a nadie más, porque la única piel que le interesaba era del rubio, tenía omegas a su disposición, pero no sólo se sentía atraído, no lo hallaba correcto.  
Llenándose de inseguridades, tan extraño en él, apretó el cuerpo de su compañero entre sus brazos, lo hizo con más fuerza de la necesaria, porque Danny emitió un quejido sordo que no tuvo razón en la cabeza de Steve. Necesitaba sentirlo suyo.  


…  


Otro día, otro suspiro, nuevamente Steve se levantó antes que él, claro, cómo no era él a quien le taladraban el trasero hasta sangrar, era sencillo poner un pie frente al otro al caminar; el aroma de la cocina llegó por el pasillo y se instaló en la habitación que compartían, como un incentivo para hacerlo despertar y obligarse a abandonar la cama.  
-Hoy no puedes quedarte en la oficina, te necesitaré en campo abierto. –Como siempre, Steve sólo daba avisos, nunca sugerencias o preguntas. Danny ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responder, un asentimiento terminó dejando satisfecho al alfa.  


Steve comía con rapidez, después de una noche de actividad sexual intensa, siempre amanecía con mucha hambre, Danny lo miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, apenas había probado bocado, no tenía especial hambre ese día, bueno, tampoco tenía especial empeño en vivir, pero lo último que quería era discutir con Steve acerca de su alimentación precaria, haciendo un esfuerzo, metió en su garganta el bolo alimenticio que constaba de huevos fritos con tocino, dos hot cakes y para pasarlo café cargado. –Date prisa, el caso es para hoy. –Zarandeó su hombro para dar énfasis a su apuro. Todavía quedaba algo de café en la taza del rubio, cuando ambos se encontraban camino al trabajo.  
Danny desconocía qué tan jodido era trabajar con su alfa, y peor aún, que ese mismo alfa fuese su jefe. –Más despacio. –Pidió casi alzando la voz, una actitud no muy visible en el omega, Steve lo notó inmediatamente, porque le clavó una mirada de advertencia, sin embargo, bajó en efecto la velocidad del auto.  


-Chin y Kono tienen el área rodeada desde hace dos horas, están esperando un paso en falso para entrar, nosotros tres entraremos, tú quédate para dirigir la unidad de protección civil y mantén un diámetro despejado, de, al menos, 30 metros. –Dio una afirmación con la cabeza, y ambos bajaron del auto. Estaban en una de las playas más concurridas de Hawaii, con la firme intención de atrapar a un traficante de historial ridículamente sucio, que había decidido refugiarse en un lugar abarrotado para evadir a la policía.  


-Ten cuidado. –Fue lo último que dijo el más bajo, tenía una sombra de preocupación bajo los ojos, Steve no entendía por qué le recordaba que tenía que cuidarse, no es como si fuera estúpido o débil. Recibió un gruñido en respuesta, pronto se vio solo, casi caminando con normalidad, se apresuró en mantener libre el área asignada de la manera más discreta que encontró.  


Como si la vida, o quien sea que se hiciese cargo del destino de los humanos, no estuviera lo suficientemente feliz con la miseria de Daniel, tenía que hacerse cargo de limpiar el perímetro en un maldito día domingo. Había familias enteras, parejas tomando el sol, incluso excursiones escolares, sería muy difícil para ellos llegar hasta el escondite del blanco en cuestión; demasiado, Danny sospechaba que el otro lo sabía, sin embargo, a pesar de la dificultad, sería estúpido estar refugiarse en una casa pegada a las rocas de la playa, aunque se usara de barrera humana a cientos de personas alrededor, aquello entorpecería el operativo, pero no lo detendría. Cualquier persona que conociera, en especial al sujeto que estaban por arrestar, al equipo de 5-0, lo sabría.  


-Steve, no me está gustando el plan. Algo anda muy mal. –Se había acercado unos cuántos metros para tener un poco de privacidad entre su jefe y él, por lo que tras él quedó la guardia civil, unidad que miraba atentamente al rubio; no era común que los omegas se encontraran en campo abierto, probablemente ni siquiera era permitido, y sólo podían pensar que las cosas terminarían muy mal para ese pequeño hombre, dado a que no era su lugar. –No fue para nada difícil remover a los civiles, dijeron que igualmente tenían que irse, que sólo estaban aquí para pasar el tiempo, en lo que un evento al otro lado de la playa empezaba. –Si alguien iba a usar civiles como escudo, definitivamente tendría que haber premeditado eso también. -¿Steve?  


No obstante, el alfa había optado por ignorarlo, un acto bastante usual por parte del mencionado, no sólo ignoró su llamado, también se tomó el tiempo de cortar comunicaciones entre los dos. En ese momento Steve se encontraba planeando nuevamente la estrategia con sus agentes más cercanos, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse con el omega.  
Daniel paseó la palma por su cabello, frustrado. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, lo estaba apartando sin consideración alguna, ¿Para qué demonios lo había traído entonces al aire libre, si iba tenerlo como estúpido fungiendo como centinela? ¡Maldita sea! Sintió una extraña sensación, muy semejante a la furia, nada bueno, porque tuvo unos inmensos deseos de plantarse frente a Steve y romperle la cara. Pronto se dio cuenta de cuánto quería golpear algo, de sus ganas de morder, masticar y seguir mordiendo. Miró a todos lados, desorientado, qué sucedía, se dijo, súbitamente se vio preso de un terrible sentimiento de amenaza y vulnerabilidad. Era común verse rodeado de alfas y betas, sin embargo, en esa ocasión, de verdad llegó a creer que sería atacado en cualquier momento. Su instinto en busca de protección salió a relucir.  


En tanto, Steve desde el interior de la casa, apuntaba a diferentes puntos de un improvisado mapa que había armado sobre la mesa, sí, entendía de qué se la habían jugado y no era necesario que nadie dijera una palabra al respecto, porque eso sólo terminaba por acrecentar su rabia; ahora sólo importaba encontrar el escondite verdadero.  
Tenían algunos lugares en mente, y hubieran continuado con sus conclusiones, si las elegantes ventanas de la casa no hubiesen retumbado con la fuerza de un tambor en un carnaval brasileño. El resto del equipo inmediatamente pegó el pecho a la tierra, incluso Steve, aunque en ese momento sólo podía pensar en que Danny estaba fuera, ahí, justo en el lugar donde se habían detectado explosiones múltiples, ni siquiera le importó que hubiese gente inocente involucrada, o el resto de sus compañeros; era un alfa desesperado que buscaba a su omega por el aroma, pero a su alrededor sólo podía oler polvo, sangre y polvo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les digo que estoy toda loca con esta plataforma, me falta experiencia en uso, así que ruego disculpen mis errores. Muchas gracias por sus kudos (aunque no sepa qué son con exactitud, pero asumiré que son buenos) , y sus comentarios. <3


	3. Capítulo 3: Feeling strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escuchen el capítulo con está canción: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5ozF8HuT4k  
> :'v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escuchen el capítulo con está canción: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5ozF8HuT4k

Capítulo 3: Feeling strange  
Decir que tuvo miedo sería una verdad miserable, comparada al terror que se acrecentó en bajo de su estómago, cuando vio a Daniel más inconsciente que en otro estado en el suelo de la playa. Su cabeza tendría una contusión importante, de eso era seguro, sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era la herida silenciosa de su costado, y también, la escandalosa línea de sangre que corría desde su tobillo hasta casi rozar su cintura.

En tanto, Chin mostraba su completa serenidad, pero muy dentro de sus falsos instintos de alfa, era clara su preocupación por el Omega de su equipo, Kono se encontraba en una situación bastante similar, con el corazón agitado, tardó en concentrarse entre servir como ayuda médica para Danno o bien, ser profesional y quedarse con su papel de policía, asegurándose de resguardar, ayudar a civiles y al resto de sus compañeros alfas y betas; sin embargo, el gruñido enfurecido de Steve ante la primeras olisqueada le dejó clara su posición en la cadena de poder que dominaba a Hawaii 5-0.  
Steve verificó sus signos vitales, bueno, al menos sabía que no iba a morir, no ese podía y bajo su guardia, pero la sensación de vértigo combinada con las de vomitar, no eran precisamente lo que se le llamaría tranquilidad o certeza. En ese momento era un alfa temeroso de perder a su Omega, al único entre todos al que podría ser fiel.

Danny apenas se dignó en emitir un sonido lastimero, como un cachorrito buscando protección ante su desnudez de amparo, sintió el latir del alfa que le cargaba, y pudo sentir la seguridad cubriéndolo en un manto que le prometía salvaguarda.

Al llegar al hospital, fue una odisea separarlo del Daniel, se negaba a dejarlo a solo, solo cuando el rubio lloriqueaba ante su distanciamiento, queriéndose sentirse fuera de peligro, un grupo de enfermeros y guardias de seguridad se dieron a la tarea de desprenderlo del espécimen más pequeño. Steve tenía las venas del cuello hinchadas, gruñía, bramaba como una bestia peligrosa, porque era una bestia peligrosa.

Sólo pudo tener algo de calma, cuando Chin y Kono arribaron al lugar, una vez que sus respectivas tareas de limpieza civil fueron terminadas, ambos betas daban a Steve una sensación de neutralización que, aunque era ligeramente comparable con la paz que Danny le daba, fue apenas suficiente para mantenerlo en su lugar y evitar que se adentrarse en la sala de emergencias donde Danny estaba siendo atendido.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para que todo aquello sucediera? Tan absurdamente descuidado, débil, ¡Indigno! Su padre bien decía, ‘’Un alfa que no puede cuidar a su omega, no es un alfa’’, curiosamente, así era como se sentía en ese momento, como una imitación barata y de poca calidad.

Hasta comenzó a preguntarse qué tan buena idea había sido involucrar a Danny en el campo, es que no comprendía, ¡Nunca había sido herido en labor! Él era tan diferente a los demás, era fuerte, resistente, se adaptaba con sencillez a las situaciones menos convenientes, sabía disparar armas un repertorio decente de armas de fuego, interrogar, por eso lo amaba, Danny no se rompía ni con sus estocadas, menos trabajando como policía. Era el pan de cada día, lo estaban haciendo perfecto. Casi cuatro largos años sin un incidente grave, y ahora se encontraba en una sala de espera, guardando por saber el estado de su compañero.

¿Qué era lo que había sucedido entonces? Todavía no lo comprendía, es decir, Danny sabría reconocer el peligro cuando este tocara a su puerta, ¿Por qué estaba herido entonces? ¿No habrá sido…? Maldita sea, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Las llamadas que ignoró tendrían algo que ver. Lo aseguraba. Se mordió los labios y jaló su cabello en dirección opuesta. Era su completa, completa y maldita, culpa. Si Danny moría, no tendría idea alguna de cómo continuar.

De cómo acercarse a Grace, su cría adoptiva, y decirle que su Danno no iba a regresar otra vez, y que todo era su responsabilidad, porque era un alfa mediocre que no pudo cumplir con su única obligación: Cuidar al omega, que en primer lugar, él escogió.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez en que lo escudriñó con la mirada, había sido un viernes, el primer viernes de enero, hacía tres años y once meses, en el que ese rubio de ojos preciosos entró a las instalaciones del cuartel, los betas posaban su mirada con curiosidad en él, las omegas de administración con una clara envidia y rivalidad, claramente no estando acostumbradas a la competencia masculina y robo de atención, y los alfas, entre ellos él, destilaban una esencia que buscaba atraer a la presa nueva.

Fue un impacto para todos, sobre todo para Steve, cuando a Danny se le entregó su propia placa y arma, ¿Un omega sirviendo en las fuerzas? Debía de ser una broma estúpida, de muy mal gusto, entonces las omegas se portaron todavía más hostiles, y los alfas cambiaron su coqueteó por una actitud de ofensa, una cosa era que en administración las omegas llegaran, o sea, estaba bien, porque, además de dar una vista agradable, eran personas organizadas y buenas catalizadoras, no estorbaban y se quedaban resguardadas dentro de las instalaciones.

Entonces llegó Daniel Williams a romper con todo esquema, desafiando su lugar en la cadena, sólo los betas optaron por una postura empática; Steve estaba maravillado, era el paquete completo: Cero delicadeza, omega y atractivo. No veía la oportunidad por morderlo y llevarlo a casa, suceso extraño, porque él no era la clase de alfa casero, que buscaba compañeros, dado a que él no tenía romances, tenía sexo, pero, ¡Maldita sea! Un omega armado era algo que le ponía bastante.

-Uh, sí. –Inmediatamente supo que algo no estaba bien, y que ese alfa no venía exactamente a darle una bienvenida. –No, gracias. –Rachel era aun un recordatorio fresco en su pecho, y, aunque ese alfa era ridículamente atrayente, no podía darse el lujo a distracciones, pero ahí iba Steve, con el pecho alzado, mostrando dominancia, sus pasos seguros, y la mirada depredadora a acorralarlo en el comedor. Estuvo por entrar en pánico cuando todos los que hasta ese momento se encontraban almorzando, salieron sin sigilo alguno de la estancia, dejándolo solos. -¿Qué? No, no, ¡Ey! ¿Por qué se van? No se vayan. –Intentó seguirlos, pero Steve estaba obstaculizando el paso. –Disculpa, pero no estoy sintiéndome cómodo con esta situación. Necesito espacio. Espacio. Ahora. –Hizo un esfuerzo por no sonar demandante y grosero, pero las rodillas no dejaban de temblarle cuando el alfa dio todavía más pasos frente a él.

-Soy tu jefe ahora, no te atrevas a decirme qué hacer, no sé cómo eran las cosas en tu triste New Jersey, pero en Hawaii, los alfas mandan, y los omegas nos obedecen, Sé complaciente. –Le levantó la barbilla con dos de sus dedos, desabotonó tres botones de esa bonita camisa azul con rayas, perfectamente planchada, y se aseguró de que su cuello estuviera libre de alguna mordida indeseable.   
-Vuélveme a tocar, e irás directo a recursos humanos por abuso sexual. –Daniel había endurecido su semblante confuso, e inmediatamente abandonó la habitación. Fue una cagada que en dicho apartamento, le explicara que en Hawaii, tal y cómo dijo Steve, los alfas mandaban y los omegas obedecían, y que si no le gustaba el trato de sus superiores, podía abandonar la policía y regresar de dónde había salido, o callarse y soportar que el cortejo de Steve, debido a que, como era un omega soltero, era válido ese comportamiento.

Menuda mierda, ¿Tenía que soportar aquello? ¿Tenía que aguantarse que un alfa le observara en todo momento? ¿Qué robara su privacidad? Incluso ir al baño era un tormento, temía que lo siguiera y en su vulnerable soledad se aprovechase, por lo que hacía todo lo posible por nunca estar solo.

Así se había hecho amigo cercano a Kono, ella era una beta de tez morena, muy amable, de ojos pequeños y humor que a Danny le encantaba, hasta le hacía olvidar que era víctima de acoso sexual en su trabajo, que Rachel se había casado nuevamente, al mes de su separación, y que no vería a su hija hasta que su madre regresara de su luna de miel. Aproximadamente seis meses, porque el nuevo esposo era asquerosamente rico.

-¿No vendrás a comer? Chin preparó el almuerzo esta vez, la carne huele un poco rara, pero si no respiras al primer bocado, casi sabe a pollo. –Aquello había ganado una risa sonora en Danny, era extraño verlo de esa manera, despreocupado, Kono sintió una calidez embargarle al pecho, le gustaba cuando Danny daba sonrisas genuinas y no tristes.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en que buscar asfixiarme. –Ella sólo se encogió de hombros, con la risa bailando sobre sus hoyuelos perfectos. –Tal vez baña más tarde, tengo que llenar todo esto. –Agitó una pila gruesa de papeles, necesitaba terminar lo antes posible, su mayor temor era quedarse hasta tarde.

Kono salió de la oficina después de eso, era una costumbre que los tres comieran en un ala especial del edificio, con vista al mar, y un silencio agradable. Sí, ambos eran personas que se estaban ganando un espacio importante en el corazón del Danny. Todavía no les tenía confianza para platicar acerca de sus líos amorosos, o pensamientos profundos, pero sabía que si algo surgía, podía contar con ellos.

-Daniel, Mcgarret te quiere en su oficina. –Se había salido de la línea por la impresión que había causado el que Lina, una omega hermosa del área administrativa había golpeado su puerta abierta, como si quisiera arruinarse su bella manicura y de paso, astillar el vidrio.

-¿Qué? No, yo estoy ocupado, no puedo ir. –El nerviosismo en su voz pasó fácilmente desapercibido; en cualquier momento podría comenzar a sudar, desde el rechazo oficial de recursos humanos, comenzó a informarse de las leyes de Hawaii, estaba totalmente desprotegido en esa isla, podía ser abusado sexualmente, y sería válido, si estaba soltero, y estaba soltero. Podía ser atacado por un alfa, y como no había una marca en su cuello, defenderse o herir a su atacante, sería penado por la ley. Porque los alfas eran los pilares de la sociedad hawaiana, y se dictaba tanto respeto como obediencia, atacar a un alfa, significaría dos posibles cosas: Cárcel, o expulsión del estado. Y puta madre, no podía darse el lujo de ninguna de las dos. No con Grace de por medio.  
-Pues ve y díselo tú. No soy tu secretaria. –Lina podía ser realmente grosera en ocasiones, había estado tras Steve desde hacía mucho tiempo, y sí, habían dormido juntos una vez, pero después de eso, Steve no mostró más interés en ella, siendo sinceros, no mostró interés en un principio tampoco, vale, sí, le interesaban sus piernas, pero todo interés se iba cuando ella comenzaba a hablar. Sólo quería sexo, ¡Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en anudarla! Pedirle su número de teléfono, o su domicilio para visitarla, así que sí, tenía un ardor profundo en el pecho al saber al omega nuevo atiborrándose de la atención de Steve, ¡Qué injusticia! Todo los detalles, cortesías y demostraciones de interés iban hacía él, ¡Él!, un él y no un ella.

Danny no dijo nada más, Lina se había dado la media vuelta y salido de ahí sin darle más tiempo para responder lo que había dicho. Comenzaron a sudarle las manos, y la respiración se le aceleró. Tuvo que esperarse varios minutos para tranquilizarse, recuperar cordura e irse por el camino que le llevó a la oficina de Steve.

Todos estaban en su hora de comida, y cada pasillo que frecuentaba estaba más solitario que el anterior, como si no se encontrara lo suficientemente nervioso e inseguro. -¿Querías verme? –Apenas si había rosado los nudillos en la puerta antes de abrirla, visiblemente incómodo y con urgencia de abandonar el lugar.

-Sí. Pasa.

-Tengo prisa.

-Dije que pases, ¿O quieres un reporte por desacato?

Apretó los labios y exhaló el aire que Steve le provocaba contener. Asintió e intencionalmente dejó la puerta abierta, Steve se puso de pie para cerrarla el mismo. Danny se sentó frente a su escritorio, pero retiró la silla unos metros prudentes del alfa.

-¿Para qué me llamaste?

-Han pasado algunos meses desde que ofrecí públicamente mi cortejo hacia a ti. No he estado con nadie más, me he mantenido para ti, es tiempo que hagas lo mismo. –Por el amor de…de…De que alguien le hiciera el bendito favor. Aquello era una estupidez, estuvo por balbucear un par de respuestas bastante faltas de cortesía que seguramente le hubieran costado su trabajo, pero no pudo articularlas, no cuando Steve no le hubiese dado el permiso para decirlas. –Tenemos que establecer reglas en nuestra relación. No son muchas realmente, pero obedecerme es la principal y no, no puedes seguir viviendo en ese motel de paso. Es peligroso, tanto para ti, como para Grace cuando regresé de viaje. Tengo una casa bastante decente, en la playa. Hay espacio para que tu cría juegue con total seguridad. Lleva tus maletas esta semana, hice un espacio para ti en mi clóset.

-¿Estuviste espiando mi información personal? ¡Qué demonios sucede contigo! –Aquello había sido demasiado, una cosa era que violaran su privacidad, pero la de su hija era intocable. Sólo le había dicho a Kono que tenía una hija, nada más eso, ni su nombre, ni edad. Absolutamente nada. -¿Y de qué me estás hablando? Yo he dejado muy claro que no me interesa nada de ti. Ni de ti ni de nadie, estoy muy cómodo con mi soltería, y no pienso perderla, digan lo que digan sus estúpidas leyes, ¡Y que sea la última vez que hojeas mis datos personales! Es un delito que los mires, ¿Sabías, no? ¿O acaso también está permitido husmear en mi historial médico? ¿Mis cuentas bancarias? ¿Mi excusado después de usar? ¿Mi puta vida?

No, no era una buena idea hacer lo que hacía, pero, ¿Y entonces qué? Estaba molesto, enojado, no podía conseguir ayuda en ningún sintió, incluso se mofaban por su poco aguante, porque, por supuesto que los omegas masculinos y femeninos no tenían el mismo trato, las mujeres al menos podían recibir más atención en sus casos, pero Danny no, porque era un hombre y tenía que tener aguante para esa situación.

Esa fue la primera y única vez en que lo golpeó, porque fue la primera y única vez en la que tuvo estupidez suficiente para alzar la voz y retarlo, recordaba claramente soltar un puñetazo directo a su rostro, la furia se encendió en los de Danny, sí, había una combinación de miedo también, pero tenía más rabia acumulada que temor a las consecuencias que no pensó. Regresó el golpe, entonces la barrera tolerante de Steve desapareció y se aseguró de repartir tantos golpes fueran posibles para que Danny no volviera a levantarle la mano. O levantarse del piso.

Fue un día muy triste. El más triste de todos. Las ventanas, la puerta principal, las paredes, todas dejaban una vista de lo que sucedía dentro de la oficina de Steve, lo que le estaba haciendo, una vez terminada la hora de comida, los empleados estuvieron al tanto de lo que sucedía, pero nadie se dignó en hacer nado, pese a que Danny estiraba la mano y pedía ayuda.

-Sólo es una regla, Daniel, sólo una, y ya acabas de romperla. No sé cómo te habrán educado, pero en mi familia, cuando un omega desobedece, se castiga. –Negó inmediatamente cuando Steve deslizó el cinturón de sus pantalones y lo dobló a la mitad. No entendía, todos miraban, pero nadie hacía nada. Recibió exactamente 20 azotes, veinte correazos que le dejaron muy quieto en el suelo, se negaba a soltar una sola lágrima, por lo que se rehúso a darle la cara a Steve, y sólo alzó el rostro cuando escuchó la bragueta de Steve bajarse. –Es hora de que seas un buen omega.

Danny pataleó, e intentó golpearlo nuevamente, pero no funcionó, no cuando Steve le doblaba en fuerza, no cuando la sensación de sentirse observado le carcomió hasta el alma. Steve había desgarrado sus pantalones, y obligado a subir sus piernas a sus hombros, Danny todavía luchaba por liberarse, incluso cuando sintió las primeras embestidas, pero se rindió ante el nudo inflamándose dolorosamente en su interior. Y lloró, patéticamente lloró mucho sobre el suelo de la oficina de Steve, lloro más cuando sintió los dientes hundirse sobre la piel de su cuello.

Después de eso, sintió el escozor de la sangre y semen quedar implantados, y aunque no era un omega fértil, deseó fervientemente jamás quedar preñado de ese hombre, y si lo hacía, que la cría falleciera. No que fuera un hombre de mal corazón, ni mucho menos, pero en ese momento, lo único que quería era deslindarse de cualquier conexión que Steve implicara. –Ya levántate, me faltas al respeto y todavía tienes el cinismo para ser la víctima. Vaya Jersey. Todavía me pregunto, qué te habrán enseñado. –Sujetó su brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria para ponerlo de pie, Danny dejó de protestar y prefirió cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Afortunadamente, todo el mundo tuvo la mirada baja, por miedo a represalias de Steve, dándole una falsísima sensación de seguridad a Danny, quien, no tuvo más remedio que integrarse a los dominios de Mcgarret. No tenía caso seguir resistiéndose, estando en Hawaii tenía las de perder, la policía apoyaba a los alfas, y la violación, esto sólo en caso de los omegas solteros, mayores de edad y sin un alfa que los respalde y/o abogue por ellos, era legalizada. A pesar de que el ultraje había sido presenciado por una mayoría considerable en el piso, no había material que designara a Steve Mcgarret como un atacante. Ni la mordida forzada, los golpes, y el semen escurriéndole por las piernas contaban.

Sintió una desesperación asfixiante, no sabía cómo iba a mirar a Rachel a la cara, ¡Dios! Cómo iba a mirar a sus padres, a sus hermanas, él había sido el único omega de la pobre generación Williams, él único omega que había tenido un futuro independientemente prometedor. Su padre había estado tan orgulloso cuando recibió su placa, tan feliz cuando tuvo su primer cheque en sus manos y que había dado enteramente a su padre. Cada dólar iba a parar a manos de sus padres y sólo salvaba unos cuántos para ítems personales, eso hasta que conoció a Rachel y de milagro pudo tener a Grace.  
Sería la vergüenza de su familia. Su madre moriría de la pena y su padre renegaría de que ese hombrecillo fuera su hijo y le echaría en cara que nunca quiso un hijo omega. Sus hermanas y hermanos y mofarían de él, para luego gritarle un rotundo, ‘’te lo dijimos’’ al rostro.

-¿Bebé? ¿De qué bebé me está hablando? –Steve tardó mucho en salir de sus pensamientos, se bloqueó después de que el estúpido doctor dijera que Danny estaba bien. Además, el ridículo acento inglés hacía un contraste con su hawaiano y le costaba entenderle. –

-Por fortuna, logramos estabilizar a su compañero, tanto él como el bebé se encuentran en buenas condiciones, y las heridas no fueron tan profundas cómo creímos, lo realmente grave fue el estrés con el que está manejando en su estado, sólo resta descanso, una alimentación adecuada y un entorno amigable. En este momento estamos realizando unos estudios extras, sólo por precaución. –Los grandes y verdes ojos del doctor observaron a Steve parpadear cuatro meses seguidas. -¿No sabía que su omega estaba en gestando? Tiene tres meses. –La estupefacción en la linda cara del médico superó a la de Steve. -¿No se dio cuenta de sus síntomas?

-Él no tuvo síntomas. Sus celos son escasos e infértiles. Tuvo una niña hace ocho años, pero fue un embarazo complicado, hubo riesgo de aborto en múltiples ocasiones y los doctores dijeron que sería la última vez en la que podría concebir. No debería de haber otro bebé ahí. –El amable doctor, lo escuchaba con atención, y aunque no fuese su estilo, ya estaba formando su propia opinión y juicio.

-Entonces debería estar muy feliz, porque ahí hay otro bebé, el ultrasonido no miente, y este se ve como un embarazo muy normal, un poco menos de estrés y todo estaría mejor. –Entonces nació una sonrisa de incomodidad ante el gesto inconforme del alfa. -¿O está pensando en un aborto?...Sé que esto es Hawaii y no es necesario la afirmación del omega para abortar, pero…Háblelo con su pareja. Tendría que ver el historial médico del paciente, y si lo que me dice es correcto, podría estar desechando la última oportunidad para ser padres. –El peligro se arrimaba en la mirada de Steve, por lo que el doctor tuvo que continuar, con pesadez. –Sólo realizo procedimientos de aborto con la autorización del omega.

Steve seguía con la mirada clavada en él, como si hablara en otro idioma que no comprendiera y fuera completamente extraño para él, Kono y Chin seguían sentados en las hileras de sillas plásticas, pero habían escuchado cada palabra y no tenían idea alguna de qué palabras escoger para llamar la atención de Steve, aunque tampoco hubo tiempo de eso, Steve había empujado al doctor con poca amabilidad y se dedicó a buscar a Danny con su olfato. Habría grandes problemas, si Danny estaba ocultándole su estado, no habría poder en la tierra que calmara su ira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me fui de vacaciones y apenas llegué.


	4. New baby, new troubles

Capítulo 4: New baby, new problems

Danny había abierto los ojos después de varias horas de descanso, se sentía agotado y con ganas de dormir más, pero una sensación de asfixia se esforzó por que levantara los parpados y buscara a Steve por la habitación, estaba en una esquina, observándolo con ojos bravíos y muy molestos, le tembló la quijada y se preguntó qué habría hecho esa vez. -¿Steve? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Desde cuándo sabías que estabas en gravidez?

-¿Qué estoy qué?

Tenía que estar bromeando, no había otra explicación, instintivamente palmó su vientre, pero no encontró nada, tan sólo una curva ligerísima, tan ligera que tuvo que repasar con la palma varias veces para darse cuenta que estaba ahí. Volteó a ver a su alfa, estaba balbuceando intentos mediocres de defensas, pero no hallaba una prueba contundente que le dijera que, número 1, no tenía idea que estaba esperando, y, número 2, en todo caso, no era culpa, ya que era Steve que decidía hacer caso omiso a la utilización de preservativos.

-¿No vas a quitármelo, verdad?

-Entonces sí lo sabías.

-¡No, no sabía nada!

-Cuida tu tono o haré que lo cuides, Daniel.

Dejó escapar un sonido de exasperación, se había alisado el cabello hacia atrás, se tragó un sollozo y se dedicó a observar el techo, Steve no lo dejó divagar, porque lo sujetó por el cuello, justo en la marca e hizo que lo observara, Danny tuvo miedo de que volviera a ponerse violento, miedo de que dañara a su pequeña cría. –No sabía nada de esto, te lo juro, no he tenido ningún cambio, o síntoma, es imposible que quedara en estado, tú lo sabes, los médicos que me han tratado lo sabían y me lo dijeron, Steve, no, no tenía idea, te lo juro. –Su voz había optado por un tono sumiso a modo de defensa, se esforzó por observar la mirada furiosa del alfa.

Steve le creía, pensó, cuando el agarré brusco se trasformó en algo muy similar a una caricia. –Nunca había pensado en tener descendencia. Grace era algo muy cercano a eso, pero siempre supe que jamás sería cien por ciento mío. –Danny escuchaba con atención, todavía mirándole a escasos centímetros, entonces la mano de Steve se paseó por su inexistente bulto con cuidado. –Quiero tener a este. –La respuesta fue mágica, el omega tuvo que reconfortarse en el pecho del alfa, demasiado abrumado por el miedo y la impresión, por el alivio de saber que se le permitiría conservar a esa cría, que en algún momento, deseó no tener, pero que ahora defendería con su propia vida.

Nuevamente comenzó a hundirse en el cansancio, la esencia de su alfa le dejó adormecido, pero con un aire de seguridad al final de sus pulmones, por lo que pronto perdió noción de su precaria realidad. Una bonita realidad, en donde Steve no era padre de nada.

…

Después de la mordida, como se había predicho con anterioridad, sus escasas maletas fueron hechas y llevadas por Steve mismo a su bonita casa en la playa, el alfa miraba con desagrado el lugar donde hasta en ese momento estaba viviendo y costando vivir, sí, era un cuarto de paso, horrible, con las paredes mohosas, servicio de cable en mal estado, cama dura, bichos bajo los muebles, refrigerador con mal olor, piso raspado, baño que era preferible no mencionar, ¿Y qué? Era suyo, él lo estaba pagando, con su hermoso, suyo y de nadie más, no era de los omegas bonitos que habían las piernas a cambio de una casa llena de crías y lujos. No, Danny no era así, sin embargo, alguien le había forzado a abrir las piernas.

-Entonces, salgo a las seis, ¿Segura que no quieres ir por un helado? –Para Rachel había sido extraño verse cortejada por un omega, ¡Un omega! Siendo ella una beta, betas con betas, no con alfas, no con omegas. Betas. Era un chico lindo, no lo iba a negar, con sus grandes ojos azules, y su sonrisa preciosa, llena de vida, alegre. –Yo invito. –La vacilación en su rostro le hizo sonreír, y terminar por aceptar.

-Está bien. –Dijo, todavía algo dudosa de ser lo suficientemente inteligente, o tonta, para enredarse con un omega. Los omegas siempre significaban una cosa: Un gasto. Eran pequeñas garrapatas que se encargaban de succionar las cuentas bancarias de los alfas adinerados, pero ella no era alfa, ni tampoco adinerada, por lo que, a pesar de sentir una fascinación hacia él, también tenía mucha desconfianza, la cual fue desapareciendo conforme era él quien pagaba por todo, era él quien la llenaba de regalos y detalles.

Danny trabajaba, para su disgusto en la fuerza, pero lo hacía, el primer omega en la ciudad que se encontraba trabajando con alfas, y no para alfas, aquello la atormentaba, pensar que en algún momento, su celo pudiera desatarse, que alguien se aprovechase de la situación, ya fuera un criminal, ya fuera un compañero.

-Mami, ¿Estás bien? Te ves triste. –A veces su mami solía perderse en esos terrenos tan lejanos donde se cultivaba el arrepentimiento, la culpa, el dolor, y por supuesto, la añoranza. Extrañaba a Danny con una fuerza que hasta a ella misma le costaba aceptar, estaba en su segundo matrimonio, no había cabida para detenerse a mirar el pasado.

Sin embargo, se había casado tan rápido, tan pronto supo que Danny nunca sería para ella, tan pronto comprendió que los omegas sólo les pertenecían a los alfas, y que un beta jamás sería un buen complemento. Rachel no podía ser capaz de cuidar a un espécimen como ese, aunque este argumentase que podía hacerse cargo de sí mismo, la realidad social siempre sería otra.

Ella no estaba preparada para una relación así, donde constantemente tendría que enfrentarse a otros alfas para demostrar su posición frente a Danny, un omega que ni siquiera tenía marca, ¿Qué necesidad tenía ella de sobreesforzarse? Y ese hombre, estando en un campo tan peligroso y expuesto, como lo era la policía, más de una vez había intentado convencerlo de que dejara su puesto, de iniciar de nuevo, no tenían dinero a montones, pero podrían tener más o menos una vida nueva, un lugar donde el rostro de Danny no fuera conocido por delincuentes. Un sitio agradable donde Rachel no tendría miedo de que ella o su hija fuesen tomados como rehenes.

Porque en efecto, ese era una posibilidad, siempre era una posibilidad, temía tanto por su familia, y por ella misma, no tenía la fortaleza de un alfa, era débil, demasiada presión para sus hombros de beta, se saturó cuando Danny fue casi asesinado, fue su límite, en el que ella dijo que eso sería lo último que podría soportar, era imposible vivir de esa manera, a la expectativa de que un día se le notificara que su esposo había muerto, o víctima de un abuso sexual porque su celo había llegado de manera inesperada. Celos, que, aunque no eran saludables, o fuertes, habían traído a Grace.

-Estoy bien. Sólo que a veces me acuerdo de tu papi. –Lo recordaba con dolor en el pecho, había pensado en regresar con él, como en las películas, dejar al marido inesperadamente y huir con el verdadero amor de su vida, escapar con Grace e irse a un lugar desconocido. Entre más lo pensaba, más se mostraba contenta con la idea, Danny no le era indiferente, la amaba, tanto cómo ella lo hacía.

Luego se enteró que su cuello no estaba libre, y que un alfa, masculino, lo había marcado. Estalló en rabia, es mordía los labios, se jalaba el cabello, lloraba de la frustración que le causaba saberse engañada, ¡Es que era obvio! Danny nunca se había encontrado satisfecha con su patética esencia inexistente de beta, él se moría por la compañía de un alfa, uno real y no imitación. Para el colmo de males, era uno masculino, aquello la humilló más.

Incluso se había tomado la molestia, guiada por su ardor amoroso, el visitar el nuevo domicilio del omega, ¡Ah! Nada estúpido el hombre. Era una casa, una buena casa, grande, con vista al mar, una ubicación costosa, dos automóviles de buena marca descansando en el patio, no, no apestaba a lujos estúpidos, como su casa, pero no había cualquier diablo con el que Danny decidió enlazarse.  
La traición le quemó muchísimo, y se negó por varios meses dejarle ver a Grace, ¿Qué quería? ¿Sus privilegios todavía? Que los oídos preciosos de su hija la perdonaran, pero eso era venderse, eso era ser una puta. Sí, le llamaba de esa forma, porque de alguna u otra manera, hacia menguar la rabia que sentía al imaginar a su Danny con otro ser humano que no fuera ella, pensaba que el destino los iba a unir nuevamente, si ese era el plan de la vida, pero vio que no.

Desde que la noticia de su ex esposo enlazado llegó a sus oídos, decidió que no quería volver a ver su rostro de mustia. Todavía había curiosidad, todavía había residuos de amor que se confundían con traición, pero sobre todo, había un resentimiento puro y pesado.

-¿De verdad? –Aquello la hizo saltar un poco en su asiento. -¡Qué bueno! Danno debe de extrañarte igual, porque cuando voy a casa, se mira igualito a ti. -¿Lo hacía? No… No podría ser cierto. Los omegas sólo se ponían así cuando sus alfas no los llenaban de regalos suficientes. Danny debería de estar muy feliz en ese momento, totalmente realizado, sin preocupación alguna por su futuro.

…

Después del accidente, Steve no había tenido mucha consideración hacia su compañero, no más allá de lo normal, pero sí le había quitado la placa y el arma, en otro tiempo Danny hubiera peleado a muerte por el oficio que representaba todo en su vida, pero ahora no, temía desatar una conducta violenta en el alfa y dañar a la cría, que a fin de cuentas, no tenía culpa alguna de su rebeldía, y era su deber proteger con su vida.

Se sentía más solo que de costumbre, pues Steve pasaba más tiempo en el trabajo que otros días, además, sólo se le tenía permitido salir los días previamente seleccionados para hacer llenar la alacena y realizar los respectivos pagos de la casa.

Como ese día, era viernes, era un día en el que Steve salía un poco más temprano de la oficina, pero significaría ir a trabajar en domingo, lo cual estaba bien para Danny, tenía más tiempo para hundirse en su soledad, una que era tranquila, pero el hecho que Danny pasara más tiempo en casa, también implicaba que tenía que atender a Steve al cien por ciento.

No era su actividad favorita, de hecho, cocinar y limpiar para él, lo sentía como el mayor retroceso de su vida, temía ahora, más que nunca la llegada de su hermano, ¡Ah, pobre Matt! Esperaba verlo realizado, como él era su hermano mayor, Danny era su héroe favorito, ¿Qué pensaría ahora? De saberlo preñado, lavando el baño de un alfa por la mañana, cocinándole en la tarde, y calentando su cama por las noches.

Sobre todo el último aspecto, Steve parecía más ansioso que otros días, lo hacía por más tiempo, incrementando ligeramente la fuerza de sus embestidas, asegurándose de marcarlo por dentro con su semen y por fuera con marcas de sus dientes que se unían con la mordida madre.

Más posesivo, más inseguro ahora que se enfrentaba a lo que pensó, jamás cruzó por su mente, ni por error, ni bromeando, ni estando ebrio: La paternidad. Sí, Steve se ponía muy nervioso de pensarlo, quería ser un buen padre, y la mejor forma para él, era dejándole saber a Danny que era muy deseado, amado.

Aunque Danny diría que se sentía más usado que amado, también estaba cansado, y pese a los suplementos alimenticios que Steve le obligaba a tomar, el ejercicio regular que hacía por las mañanas, y sus ocho horas de sueño, se sentía más muerto que nunca. El embarazo no le sentaba nada bien, a diferencia de otros y otras omegas, que la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia era todo rosa y florar, claro, con sus respectivos vómitos y demás, pero a Danny ni le estaba brillando el cabello, ni la piel se miraba más suave, y tampoco había un aura brillante a su alrededor.

Parecía todo lo contrario, la piel cobraba palidez, el cabello, junto con su mirada estaban más opacos que otras ocasiones, no estaba Grace a su alrededor para darle un poco de sentido a su vida, Rachel estaba pasando una temporada en Las Vegas, junto a su esposo, y por supuesto que no iba a dejarle a Grace.

Intentaba luchar con todas sus fuerzas, de verdad que intentaba alegrarse por la llegada del bebé, sonreír, pero costaba tanto, la incertidumbre de saber omega a su hijo le ponía los cabellos de punta, aunque sonara cruel e inhumano, prefería a su hijo muerto, que omega; no soportaría saber a su hijo o hija de esa manera, ¿Nacer Omega en Hawaii? Sería más sencillo nacer inválido, pero ser beta, así ningún alfa vendría a quitarle sus derechos, a decidir qué y con quién hacer, sería libre.

Se convencía a sí mismo de eso, como no era un omega de alto rango, ni de esencia pura, se podría clasificar como omega común, corriente, simple, inferior, en comparación a otros grandes omegas de raza pura, que exclusivamente daban crías alfas, e incluso se rumoreaba que ellos decidían qué género darle a sus vástagos.

Bueno, Danny no, no tenía idea de qué género serían su hijo, los médicos decían que sólo era uno, pero que aún así debían estar alertas, porque podrían llevarse otra sorpresa, aunque Danny no quería ser sorprendido, sólo quería tener un beta, si era niño sería más fácil, pero que fuera beta.

-¿Señor Mcgarret? –Fue un llamado familiar, difuso, pero que podía recordar si se concentraba lo suficiente, giró el carrito de compras con suavidad para buscar la fuente de la voz quien buscaba encontrar su atención. Si se hubiera encontrado en une estado saludable, se hubiera permitido avergonzarse. Estaba en pésimas condiciones y su atractivo de antaño se encontraba más que perdido y mancillado, Steve se lo había robado todo. Se aclaró la garganta y con fuerza de voluntad, se obligó a no bajar la mirada ante al doctor que le había atendido con anterioridad.

Olía a hospital, aunque su esencia era más a café, a té de hierbas, y un poco a chocolate caliente, por un instante, Danny pensó que embonaba muy bien con su aroma y deseó correr muy lejos. –No estoy casado. Sigo siendo Daniel Williams. –Estaba mordido, enlazado, legalmente Steve respondía por él, pero no estaban casados.

-Lo siento entonces, señor Williams.

-Dime Danny, mi profesor de álgebra me llamaba señor Williams y no lo hacía de buena manera.

Hubo una química ligera que ambos intentaron pasar desapercibido, Danny era su paciente, Danny estaba casado, no era correcto un comportamiento como ese, agradeció que Steve estuviera muy lejos.

El alfa tenía una mirada de genuina preocupación, las personas que se encontraban en un estado de gestación subían unos kilos una vez entrado en el embarazado, la última vez había tenido tres meses, estaba por iniciar su tercer y último trimestre, pero no veía que ganara peso, no era normal tener seis meses y verse de cuatro.

-¿Has estado alimentándose de manera adecuada? –Le era imposible dejar los asuntos del consultorio en el consultorio. Por alguna razón, menos con ese omega, se había topado con muchos casos familiares de omegas preñados a su voluntad en Hawaii, y más de la mitad de esos embarazos se les daba termino no natural, sin el consentimiento del involucrado principal.

Darren había presenciado a muchos omegas suplicando porque no se les arrancara la vida que yacía en sus vientres, de una manera que era muy difícil de olvidar, revolcándose contra la cama, en movimientos violentos y desesperados que decían mucho de lo que el feto significaba para ellos, algunos de esos episodios desgarradores le habían robado el sueño más de una vez, se sentía culpable, porque no había podido hacer nada para ayudarlos.

No obstante, el día que Daniel Williams llegó a su quirófano, se mostró sereno, tranquilo, sí, tenía las mejillas húmedas, sí tenía miedo en la mirada, y sí, se sujetaba ligeramente el vientre, pero en ningún momento imploró por la vida de su hijo, o la de él mismo. –Mátanos, por favor, mátanos, haznos un favor y dile al alfa que aquí morimos. –Fue un susurro triste que escuchó con claridad cuando él se acercó a revisar sus signos vitales.

Aquello sí que le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca. Cerró los ojos con pesar y observó como el omega volvía a cerrar los ojos azules para después internarse en una inconsciencia peligrosa. Entonces conoció al alfa que tanta miseria había plantado en el extraño paciente, supuso que ya sabía entonces que su omega estaba en espera, y quiso coserse la boca cuando se enteró que no era así y que había puesto de cabeza al otro hombre.

Su papá siempre le había dicho, que uno no podía ignorar el mal para siempre, ahora se daba cuenta que tenía mucha razón, porque le era imposible ignorar el rostro implorante de quien ahora sabía era Daniel, qué habrá tenido que vivir para desear tanto su muerte, como la de su bebé nonato.

-Sí, sí, sólo que hoy amanecí cansado. –Darren no creyó ni una sola palabra dicha por esa boca triste, pero se contuvo en soltar algún comentario inadecuado, después de todo, no era su omega. Danny apretó la agarradera del carrito y sintió que comenzaba a sudar, no estaba seguro si eran nervios, intimidación u otra cosa, pero quería ir a casa. –Ten un buen día. –Fue lo más atinado que su boca y retrocedió antes de que fuese demasiado tarde e hiciese algo estúpido.

-No, espera, antes de que te vayas, ten, mi número. –Escribírsela en un papel sería muy atrevido, sobre todo si el alfa se daba cuenta, por lo que prefirió conservar la formalidad y entregarle una de sus tarjetas de trabajo. –Me especializo en gestaciones y en niños, en caso de que tengas una emergencia, no dudes en llamarme. –Decir algo más sería demasiado, no quería saturarlo, ni mostrarse desesperado, no podía mezclar su aroma, por lo que una despedida, así fuera un apretón de manos, estaba demás, con torpeza chocó contra el estante de cereales y guardando la dignidad que le quedaba, decidió irse antes que el omega lo hiciera.

Danny lo observó retirarse, con una falta de agudeza que le supo extraña. Olfateó, en secreto, el pedazo de cartón impreso que se le había entregado. Era un alfa. Eso lo asustó, pero su cuerpo respondió de buena manera ante un acercamiento de esa clase que no se mostrase amenazante.

-Steve. Quiero ir al hospital. –Lo había soltado sin ninguna otra preparación, el mencionado casi deja caer el tenedor sobre el plató, bajó la taza de café y centró su mirada en el omega, quien todavía yacía de pie y frente la estufa, con lentitud se dio la media vuelta hasta enfrentar los ojos calculadores de su compañero. –No me he sentido muy bien últimamente y desearía tener un chequeo. Por favor.

Él no respondió a lo que se le pidió, tan sólo terminó su taza de café, tomó las llaves del auto y salió empujando a Danny de la casa, sin rudeza y por primera vez, incluso abrió la puerta del auto para que entrara. Darren se sorprendió mucho al verle nuevamente en su consultorio, pues hacía una semana que le había dado una manera de contactarlo. Sonrío internamente y solicitó a Steve retirarse para continuar con la consulta. Si en sus manos estaba, darle algunos momentos de paz al omega, alejándolo de ese animal, pues con gusto iba a ayudarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Después de mes y algo, o algo y mes, por fin pude crear mi cuenta.  
> Espero que les guste este trabajo. Eh, creo que es todo, ¡Ah! Ruego disculpen la presentación del texto, todavía no me acostumbro a esta plataforma.


End file.
